dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered Metamo-Ring! The EX-Fusion Fails!!
Summary Chronoa decides to restore all their energy in as Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz transform into Super Saiyan 4 once again as Xeno Bardock and Xeno Trunks transfer their energy to Xeno Kakarot while Dial and Cooler transfer their energy to Xeno Raditz to enable them to access Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4. They proceed to battle the Shadow Dragon, but they are both outmatched by his power and are knocked away with ease. Xeno Kakarot is knocked to the ground before being blast by Nether's Dark Lord Geobolt on him and manages to knock him into the ground followed up with his Dark Lord Electro-Geofist - hitting him in the back as he reverts to his base form before restoring his armor and trenchcoat as Xeno Raditz attempts to kick him from behind, but with his Dark Electro-Rock-encased arm - Nether backhands him in the face and sends him flying. He punches Xeno Kakarot again before following up Dark Lord Blast Thrust flattening the area around him while deforming the ground and heavily injuring the Saiyan. Several rocks were jutting from the ground after the attack as Nether flies up to air as Xeno Kakarot gets ready to face, but the Shadow Dragon fires his new attack Geobolt Gale Vacuum Slicing Cannon as Xeno Kakarot gets ready to block it, but is engulfed by the blast as it hits the ground. Nether proceeds to absorb all the negative energy created by the Dark Dragon Balls, and the Negative energy absorbed in the Namekian Dragon Ball - as the smoke clears and reveals Xeno Kakarot with his forearms exposed and bloodied from Nether's attack as the Shadow Dragon punches him in the gut before knocking him back. Nether Dark Shenron looks at himself surprised as the negative energy as strengthened him beyond capacity before absorbing the negative energy from Earth's Dragon Balls and begins to change in appearance. Nether fly kicks Xeno Kakarot in the gut followed with a punch to the forward before knocking him away as the dark lightning-powered rock around his arm crumbles away. Xeno Kakarot transforms into his Super Saiyan form and proceeds fight back, but is knocked away with ease. Xeno Kakarot fires his Super Rebellion Trigger at Nether, but the Shadow Dragon deflects the attack with ease. Xeno Kakarot is knocked to the ground as he attempts to dodge the and steps back up as before taking off his trenchcoat in anger and proceeds to power up further as he becomes angered at his own failure before transforming into his Legendary Super Saiyan form once again before immediately going further into his Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form as he gets ready to battle against the Shadow Dragon - Xeno Trunks kicks the Shadow Dragon in the back of after he powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and proceeds to equip a Potara Earring to Xeno Kakarot given to him by Chronoa and results in the two fusing together while transformed after Xeno Kakarot is knocked back after attempting to attack the Shadow Dragon with his Gigantic Rebellion Trigger. . Battles *Xeno Kakarot (Super Saiyan 4/Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4) & Xeno Raditz (Super Saiyan 4/Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super Mythic Dark Shenron *Xeno Kakarot (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Nether Dark Shenron (Super Mythic) *Xeno Kakarot (Legendary Super Saiyan 2) & Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Nether Dark Shenron (Super Mythic) Category:Fanga